


Father’s Day

by InTheBreadBin



Series: Loser means family [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, The Losers were born in 1989, They are pretty famous, no pennywise fuck that bitch, they all have kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheBreadBin/pseuds/InTheBreadBin
Summary: It’s Father’s Day and the Loser’s Club celebrate with their kids and spouses.





	Father’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father’s Day guys, here’s a cute little oneshot I randomly did.
> 
> Families are:  
> Richie and Eddie Tozier - Mike and Mia Tozier (8)  
> Stanley and Bill Denbrough - Sasha (3) and Noah Denbrough (2)  
> Beverly and Ben Hanscom- Lola Hanscom (5)  
> Mike and Kelly Hanlon - Angelica (4), Jessica (2) and Will Hanlon (1)

**Eddie and Richie**

“HAPPY FATHER’S DAY!” Eddie groggily opened his eyes to find two pairs of green eyes staring down at him. His husband started to stir next him, slowly waking up from his deep sleep. He grinned at the twins and stretched out his arms. They were eight now and getting heavy, so he gently pushed Mike onto Richie.

“Thank you guys.” Richie said with a gentle smile. He looked over to Eddie and dropped a kiss onto his lips. “And Happy Father’s Day to you, _Daddy_.” He laughed with an evil grin. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Beep beep, babe. You guys want breakfast?” The twins both nodded and leapt off their bed, running downstairs. Richie grinned at him.

“I think that they want pancakes, they never run downstairs that fast.” Eddie laughed at him and grabbed his hand as they walked down to their kitchen. He really did love his family. Mia and Mike looked more like Richie then him, with their splattering of freckles and curly hair and their green eyes a mixture of Richie’s brown eyes and Bev’s blue ones, but their personalities were more like his. They were careful children although not neat freaks like him. Mia did seem to develop the Trashmouth’s penchant for uncontrollable talking though.

When he and Richie got downstairs, they were greeted with a sign in their kitchen reading “Happy Fathers Day!” Their table has a few poorly wrapped gifts on, that Richie and Eddie had separately taken them to get, and two handmade cards and plates of bread with Nutella. Eddie eyes immediately started to water and he looked over to see Richie’s were as well.

“Thank you guys!” Richie said before promptly bursting into tears. Mia grinned at him.

“Mikey made the toast but I wrapped the presents because he can’t wrap anything because he’s bad.” They sent each other dirty looks and Eddie almost wanted to laugh at the obvious discourse it caused.

“Be nice Mia, Mike isn’t bad, he just can’t do the same things as you.” He looked at the spread and saw Richie snapping photos. “I love you guys.”

**Beverly and Ben**

 

Beverly woke up when her alarm went off and looked over at her still sleeping husband. He was a deep sleeper, like Richie. The two could sleep through their own cremation. She slipped out of bed and pulled on her silk nightgown. She tiptoed down to her daughter’s bedroom and quietly walked into the room. A mass of red hair lay in the middle of the bed, snoring lightly. She smiled at Lola before gently shaking her awake.

“Momma?” The five-year-old muttered. “Is it Daddy Day?” Bev nodded and she hopped out of bed excitedly, grabbing her hand.

The two walked downstairs hand in hand and Bev grabbed a mug and tray from the cupboard.

“We’re going to make Daddy coffee and breakfast, okay?” Lola nodded and grabbed the little stool she stood onto so she could reach the counter. She helped make the coffee and food, which really consisted of handing Beverly all the necessary ingredients and and pressing any buttons that needed pushing. She ran outside to get a flower and fetched the gift and card she got Ben. They walked upstairs and she ran into the master bedroom. She jumped onto the bed and onto Ben.

Beverly smiled at them. After growing up with her bumfuck of a father, she loved seeing what an amazing father Ben was to their daughter.

“DADDY! It’s Daddy Day!” Ben laughed at her. He grinned at Bev and scooped Lola into his arms. Bev went to sit next to him and put the coffee and tray onto the bedside table.

“Thank you Baby.” He kissed Bev quickly. “Morning my love.”

“Daddy, open my gifts!” He did just that and happily thanked Lola for the mug and keyring she got him. Beverly smiled when he teared up at the card, she was definitely going to tease him for that later. They spent the morning in bed before they went to meet up with the other Losers laughing and lazily eating breakfast.

**Stan and Bill**

 

Stanley always wakes up first. That’s his thing. He woke up a little later than normal on Father’s Day though. He rolled over to look over at his husband, also known as his favorite person on the planet. Well, adult at least, although Richie is a close second after being his best and closest friend since age five. He looked around the room and decided to go grab Sasha and Noah from their room.

 

He tiptoed into Sasha’s room. She was already awake and was in the middle of coloring at her small table.

 

“Hey, honey.” She turned around and offered him a toothy smile before throwing herself at him.

 

“Happy Farder’s Day, Dad.” He raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. “Fathhher’s Day.” He nodded, satisfied. She may be three but he wasn’t willing to risk her having bad language. He vividly remembered Richie having terrible pronunciation until he was seven or eight and didn’t want his kids to have the same fate. He took Sasha’s tiny hand and walked into Noah’s room. The little boy was sleeping, so he woke him up as gently as possible. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at his father.

 

“Dada. Sashee.” Sasha reached out to take his hand.

 

“Let’s go see if Papa’s awake yet.” He picked up Noah and put him on his hip, all three of them walking through to the bedroom where Bill was seated up in bed on his phone, probably checking his emails.

 

“Morning guys.” He lazily smiled at them as Stan put Noah on the bed and helped Sasha up. Stan got into bed and rested his head on his husband’s chest.

 

“Happy Father’s Day, Love.” He took the two cards offered to him by Sasha, who had kept Noah’s as well. He opened her card and grinned at the family picture inside. They had drawn his noodle hair and yarmulke, as well as Bill’s red hair and glasses. He kissed Noah’s head and gave Sasha a kiss as well. Bill pouted at him and he rolled his eyes with a laugh and kissed him as well. Bill held out his arm, taking a selfie of the four of them before Stan could complain. He captioned it: ’Denbrough family love ❤️’. Stan couldn’t help but agree.

 

**Mike and Kelly**

 

Mike was awakened from his pleasant sleep by the loud bawls of a baby. Fuck. Kelly was fast asleep and he didn’t really want to wake her up, knowing she had an audition the next day and had not slept properly for a while. He got up and ran through to the baby’s room before he could wake up the entire household. Will was screaming his lungs off and there was a distinct smell in the air, which meant the 1 and a half year old needed a diaper change. He picked him up and brought him over to the changing table.

 

“Hey, little dude. Had a little accident, huh?” He gently changed the diaper, rocking the baby as he went. He felt a little tug on his shirt and turned around to find his two little girls staring at him.  
“Hey girls. How’d you get out your cot Jess?” Jess, who was a child of few words, pointed at Angelica.  
“Angie, it can be dangerous to help her out of the cot.” She muttered a small sorry. Kelly came padding through the hall and wrapped her arms around her husband.

 

“Kids, it’s Father’s Day.” She said as she gave Mike a kiss on the cheek. She took Will from him so that he could give the girls a hug. They both wished him Happy Father’s Day and started rapidly talking to him, making him sigh.

 

They led him through to the bedroom and Kelly made him coffee in bed. He opened the presents Kelly helped them get, smiling at each one. When it was time to leave for the Losers Club brunch, Kelly stopped him as he was about to walk through the door.

 

“Hey babe. Happy Father’s Day. You’re the best father our kids could wish for. I love you.” He felt a surge of affection towards his wife and decided to pull he in for a passionate kiss, like he used to before they had three screaming balls of joy.

 

“I love you too.”

 

**The Losers Club**

 

The media gathered outside the restaurant where the Losers often ate. They were a pretty popular bunch: Bev was a fashion designer and Ben was an architect who had been featured on Time and were known as a power couple, Richie was a comedian and presenter, Eddie ran a YouTube channel and had worked at Buzzfeed for awhile, Bill was a very popular writer and Kelly was an actress. Stan and Mike were famous by association and both had a huge amount of Instagram followers. As Bill and Stan, they eagerly snapped photos, loving a good family snap when possible. They sat down and waited for the rest.

 

Richie came bursting through next, holding Mia’s hand. “Holy shit, the media is crazy today.” Eddie appeared behind him.

 

“Richie! Don’t swear!” He lectured with an eye roll. Richie just grinned at him.  
“Yes, _Daddy_.” Eddie looked like he was about to kill him and Stan just rolled his eyes at his best friend.

 

“Really, Rich?” Richie nodded with a laugh. Bev and Ben came in, chatting to Kelly and Mike as they walked. They all caught up and ordered whilst their kids played on the jungle gym. Richie stood up and raised his glass.

 

“Well Losers. Somehow we’re managing to raise children, which is damn near impossible. Happy Father’s Day!”

 

The other Losers laughed and raised their glasses. “Happy Father’s Day!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series of oneshots I’m writing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! If you liked it, consider leaving a kudos or comment!
> 
> Come say hi on my tumblr  
> @inthebreadbinwrites
> 
> Check out my other story, The Kids Aren’t Alright (it’s a series!)


End file.
